Many hard side luggage cases include four spinner wheels coupled to the bottom of the luggage case so that the luggage case can be moved laterally in any direction without the need to tip the luggage case onto a pair of wheels for transport. The spinner wheels also facilitate “spinning” the luggage case around a 360° rotation. The coupling of the spinner wheels to the bottom of the luggage case, however, typically requires a relatively large surface area on the bottom of the luggage case in order to provide stability for attachment of the spinner wheels, and/or for the luggage case itself. Accordingly, most hard side spinner luggage cases have a bottom that is divided into a front half and a rear half that are approximately the same size. This configuration is intended to provide sufficient surface area for two spinner wheels to be coupled to the front half of the bottom of the luggage case and two spinner wheels to be coupled to the rear half of the bottom of the luggage case. The division of the bottom of the luggage case into approximately equal front and bottom halves typically extends through the entire body of the luggage case, thus creating a hard side luggage case with a “lid” formed of the front half and a “base” formed of the rear half, each having an approximately equal volume.
Such an arrangement, however, can make packing the luggage case relatively awkward, as approximately half of the volume corresponding with the lid, (and therefore approximately half of the weight of the packed luggage case) must be pivoted relative to the base each time the luggage case is opened or closed. A zippered fabric retainer or liner may help prevent articles from falling out of the packed lid of the luggage case, but the weight of the packed lid may nonetheless be inconvenient for users to lift when opening or closing the packed luggage case.
It is with these shortcomings in mind that the object of the present disclosure was developed.
Documents that may be related to the present disclosure in that they include various approaches to luggage case construction include: EP 1,638,427, US 2004/0188205, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,575, US 2008/0223678, OHIM 000709019-0001, OHIM 000425285-0007, CN 2904733Y, and CN 201175054Y. Additionally, the following commercially available luggage case may be related: Samsonite Pixelcube.